I Don't Care
by AngelWings14530
Summary: It's Sophomore year in high school for the girls. This is about Bubbles finding a close friendship with the only gay boy in school, how she stands up for him. But what happens when things unravel between Bubbles and the guy who bullies her new friend. Rated T: Language(lots of swearing, :/)
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Care Chapter 1 Jayson

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Sophomore year of good ol' high school. My sisters and I are quite the talk at school. Some people would say we're popular but I don't like that word "popular" because I think it makes me sound like a skinny little snob all stuck up and stuff but I'm not, I'm just me Bubbles Utonium. I am very well known in the social part of school with being in art club, drama club, and student council but of course Blossom is the president. And the fact that we are the well known Powerpuff Girls, just boosts our popularity.

We still fight crime when needed but since villains gave up and the crime rate is low, we don't fight as often. But thanks to the getting-mature years of middle school, my sisters and I all went our separate ways. Blossom's the school type, always studying, getting straight A's, that kind of stuff. Buttercup's the skater type, always doing BMX tricks and stuff like that she maintains a C average. And me, well, I'm the arts type and I maintain a B average, I get A's in arts classes. I also do gymnastics in and outside of school.

Ever since I was 7 and watched the Olympics with Professor and my sisters, I always wanted to do the cool things a gymnast can. But my passion will always be acting. My dream is to become and actress some day. And as for our delighted counterparts, things couldn't be better for them. They are the heart-breaks of the school. Including me. Long story. But anyway, they are all super attractive to the point where it should be banned. Boomer is the worst.

What can I say ? A lot of girls fall for the down-to-earth-musician type. He has like a new girlfriend every month or so. It's crazy. He's in most of the stuff I'm into, he talks to me sometimes. And he and his brothers are all on the football team. I could have become a cheerleader and I so wanted to. But they wanted me to be mean to my friends who were lower on the popularity scale, I couldn't do it. No way is a sport more important than the friends I've known since pre-k.

Anyway, Butch is no better, but at least he can keep a girlfriend for more than a month. He took up a nasty habit of smoking. He's in most of the stuff Buttercup's into, but he never hangs with her crowd, he has his own. He actually talks to me a lot, and we have civil conversations. It's weird but a good weird. Last but not least, Brick. Same with him, he's into the same stuff Blossom's into. Well, I couldn't expect any less from our counterparts. They are literally the male versions of us.

It's weird but they only ever talk to me. Never my sisters only me and it confuses me as to why. It's funny. Given that Butch is Buttercup's counterpart, I thought he'd turn out to be the mean one. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. It's Brick. He's the cruelest of the cruel. He's the main bully of Poky Oaks High. And the source of my heartbreak a year ago. Classic heartbreak. Thought he meant when he said he was in love with me only to find him a day later making out with my supposed to be best friend.

Being Boomer's counterpart, I though am not a heart-breaker. Ok, I take that back. Guys like me, I can't help it. I know I'm attractive. My sisters and I are 16 now but some how I get labeled as the 'youngest' which is so unfair! Anyway, my body has finally developed. I have curves now, a sort of hour glass figure. But my butt is small and so are my breasts, I'm only a B-Cup. But hey at least I have some, so I'm content. I'm 5ft 5in and I doubt I'll get any taller. I grew out my golden-yellow hair, it now reaches my mid back.

My sisters look the same but also different. Blossom still has that crazy long red hair that reaches her mid-thigh, she's taller. Both she and Buttercup are 2 inches taller than me. And she and Buttercup have 2 breast sizes larger than me. Somehow I got stuck with all the small genes. Also unfair. And anyway, I know that someone has a crush on me and I never pay him any mind, probably because I don't know him, but if I did I bet he'd be a nice person.

I'm trying to open my impossible locker, it always gets stuck. But what's worse is that I'm about 6 lockers down from the boy who gets bullied, a lot. I hate it. I want to help. I want to do something. But the boy shakes his head at me when he sees that I'm about to step in. I don't want to make it worse for him, but I also don't want to see him fall victim to bulling. But today, today if Brick comes around to pick on him, I'm intervening. I don't care what people think, this boy needs help.

I get my locker un-stuck and do a mental victory dance. The boy is getting his things quickly so that he can avoid Brick and his tormentors. Unfortunately, he's too late. Brick comes up behind him, slams his hand on the locker, looms over and smirks at the boy. I roll my eyes, sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and slam my locker shut. I want there attention and they give it to me.

I cross my arms over my chest, put my hip out to the left where my weight is leaned on, and purse my lips. "Leave him alone. No one wants you and your body odar around." Brick smirks at me, "Oh, yeah? And what if I don't?" he challenges. "I tell Megan your cheating on her with Ashley and Monica and Lindsey and Jessica and-" he holds a hand up, cutting me off and smirks. "Alright I get it. You'll tell all my girlfriends about each other thus making them want revenge against me."

"And since I don't want that, I'm gone. You just got lucky, Montgomery. Don't consider yourself lucky next time, Bubbly won't be around forever." he threatened. As soon as he's gone I walk up to him. "Hey, do you need help?" I asked. "Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks though." I smile, "No problem. Someone has to put Brick in his place. I'm Bubbles Utonium by the way, but everyone calls me Bea." I held out my hand. He shook it. "Jayson Montgomery." he smiles back. "Cool, can I call you Jay?" He smiles.

"Yeah, sure." "Good, because I was going to call you that anyway." I smiled and we laughed. I already know about him. Everyone in the school does. Well, its hard not to know about the only 'out-of-the-closet' teenage boy in town. He didn't come out by choice though. He kept a doodle journal in middle school. Except doodles weren't the only thing in that notebook. He would write poetry, short-stories and personal thoughts and feelings. Some one 'accidentally' mixed up the notebooks one day. The next day copies of it were printed, and littering the hall way.

And the one person who it was all about, was his crush at the time. Brick Jojo. So now, you see why Brick bullies him so bad. It's awful. No one will talk to him or even go near him. He became shunned. Invisible. Nothing. Those first weeks of school and until now. I went to his house after that day, but his mother turned me away. He didn't come to school at all that month. But eventually the principal made him come. His life has been a living hell since. And it's worse because he's on the football team, also.

I've seen him, he's amazing. He could be the next NBA all star or something. But all anyone can see is that he likes boys. And that's disgusting. It's unnatural. It's different. "Hey, thanks for helping me back there." I giggled, "You already thanked me." "I know, it's just I doubt anyone who's staring and whispering about us would come up to help." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well that's going to change. From this day on, I'm going to be your best friend." I smiled up at him.

"You sure? Your friends won't mind you hanging around the gay guy." I shrugged, "I don't care. Sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe is right, even if you stand alone. And if my friends ditch me in the end then they weren't my real friends." He looked down at me. He's like a foot taller than me but about 6ft 2in. He has shaggy brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's pretty hot. Why is it that all the hot guys are either taken or gay?

A smile forms its way on his lips, "Well, thanks. I'd love to be friends." I squealed in excitement, "Yay! I've always wanted a gay best friend!" I looped his arm through mine. "C'mon of we'll be late for English." I said as I dragged him along, he laughing behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Care Chapter 2 Play Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Its been 2 months since I became friends with Jayson. A not-so-fun 2 months for me. My friends ditched me for hanging with the faggot as they put it. That was a given. But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm amazing in the arts department. And I have been become a bulling target. But they only do it when my sisters are around. And I hate that. I could scare them off using my powers but I can't do that unless I want to get suspended.

I'm at play practice now. We're acting something our teacher wrote. It's called, I Found Him. It's about a girl who is suspicious of her boyfriend, Rick's a.k.a Ricky, commitment. She sees him cheating and he lies about it, she believes his lie and then she finally finds him in the act and dumps his sorry ass. Her best friend, Matthew a.k.a Matty, is always there to help her through and with the Rick situation. In the end, she realizes that she's in love with her best friend all along. Hence the title, I Found Him. I play the girl, McKenna.

Boomer ironically plays Matthew, my lover. And Adam Hills plays Rick. "Ricky! What are you doing?!" I yell outraged. In this scene McKenna catches Rick what looks like cheating at his job. She decided to surprise him at work so after his shift they can go on their date. She finds him flirting with some girl, arm wrapped around her shoulders and everything. He shoots right up, "It's not what it looks like, I swear." he holds up his hands in defense.

"Oh, yeah?! Then tell me?! What does it look like?! D-Do you put your arm around all your customers is that it?!"I yell while my arms are crossed over my chest, lips pursed, weight on the right side, right hip out, and my brown purse prop hanging from my right arm. He scuffs, "I put my arm around my cousin." I blanch. "Wait?!..What?... S-She's your cousin?" He nods. I feel an overwhelming amount of humility, shame, and embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I-I thought that you were cheating. I-I'm sorry." I say lamely as tears form in my eyes, real tears. Only the best actors cry real tears. He shrugs, "It's fine, don't worry about it." I sniff, "I-I'm sorry." tears roll down my cheeks then run away in the upper right of the stage and disappear behind the curtain. I hear applause and I walk back out wiping my tears. My teacher, Ms. Wood gives me a tissue. "Marvelous. Simply marvelous." she praises me hands clasped together.

She's an older woman. White short curly hair, glasses connected to a chain, in a blouse and skirt, matching floral print. "Thank you, Ms. Wood." I smile. "Alright everyone, now that we've seen how this is supposed to be. How about we try the other scene we've been having difficulty, hmm?" she tells the cast and crew. Yeah, we've been having trouble with emotional scene. The guys just don't want to deal with the feelings. Which is stupid because all acting is, are feelings.

This next scene is near the end where McKenna finds Rick cheating, like full on making out cheating, and runs away only to bump into Matthew. I'm standing in the middle of Rick's supposed living room, seeing him on top of some girl, clothes scattered on the ground, only underwear remains. He doesn't even look up. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder, he looks up and sees me. I slap him across the face, "You asshole." then storm out of the room.

Yes, Ms. Wood thought it'd be better to add swearwords to the emotional aspect. I run down the street which is across the stage diagonally and bump into Boomer, oops nope, Matthew. He catches me, "Hey, Hey, Hey. What's wrong, Kenna?" he asks soothingly. I hug him tight, and cry on his chest, we sit down slumped against a building. "I'm so stupid. So, completely utterly stupid." I sob into his chest. He pulls me away, and puts his hands on either side of my face to look at me.

He brushes stray hairs from my face with his thumbs. "What happened?" I sniff and look down. He puts my chin up with his right finger. "I saw Ricky almost have sex with some girl on his couch." Tears fall freely. He wipes them away and hugs me close. "He was an ass anyway." "I should have listened to you, I'm sorry, Matty." he lifts my chin again. "It's alright. Now you know what an ass he is." he grins, I weakly smile back. "Besides, maybe now you can move on and be with someone who loves you for you."

I sigh, "Yeah. But I don't know where to start." I cast my eyes downward. "Well, maybe you can start with what's right here in front of you." I look back up at him with a questionable look and he kisses me. I'm shocked acting and for real. Boomer wasn't supposed to kiss me yet, he was only supposed to about to kiss me then Ms. Wood would call cut. I try push him away, "Cut! Cut! Cut!" Ms. Wood yells over and over. He keeps kissing me, wanting more.

I get mad, and since were sitting down with our knees touching. I move to where my leg is in-between his and I knee him where the sun don't shine and push him off. He groans. "What the hell, Boomer?! You weren't supposed to kiss me!" I yelled. "Sorry babe, you just looked so temping." he smirks at me. I'm fuming mad, "Don't do it again. Or do you not want to have kids?" I yell then storm off the stage. "Only with you, baby." he yells after me. "Your a fucking asshole, Boomer Jojo." I yell as I drag Jay from his seat in the aud to the exit.

"Alright, rehearsal's over." Ms. Wood yells. "Hey, calm down or else you'll make me part of the pavement." Jay yells stopping my dragging. I sigh, "I'm sorry. It's just he's just so, so-" I stop trying to think of the words. "Pompous, egotistic, asshole, jerk, bastard, infuriating, I could go on if you need more examples." he smiled. I giggled and play hit his arm, "Oh, God I love you." he smiles brightly and pulls me into a hug. "I know you do." I giggle and get out of the hug.

"Awe, how adorable. The self-righteous bitch and the faggot in each other's loving arms." Brick taunts from behind us. Followed by his football buddies and brothers. "Oh look the asshole and crew, you guys do realize that if you follow him your just going to lose more I.Q. points, right?" "Can't lose what they don't have." Brick says with a smirk. "Are you guys just going to take that?" I ask them, they shrugged. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I mutter. "Thought you only saved that for Blossom." I shot back.

He shrugs, "Things change, babe." I roll my eyes at him. He only calls Blossom a self-righteous bitch ever since we were 6, well he and his brothers were 7 but whatever. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get home. So bye." I take Jay's hand and pull him along as I walk away. Brick catches up and drapes an arm over Jay and over me, his head irritatingly in the middle. "Did I say you can leave?" "I don't take orders from low-lives." He and his crew ooh'ed. "Someone's a little pissed off today. You on your period?" he teases.

I frown at him, and about to reply when Butch cut in. "Boomer kissed her. That'd be enough to piss anyone off." he snickered as he dodged Boomer's fist. "True, true. You mad that Boomer kissed you, sweet pea?" I scowled at him, "Well, no. Not really. I'm going to have to kiss him sometime in the play, it's just that he did it just to do it. Ugh, never mind, assholes like you wouldn't understand. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." I sighed and shook my head. He's quiet they're all quiet, Jay squeezes my hand and I smile at him.

"Really, I gotta go. Blossom'll kill me if I'm late." I take off his arm and pull Jay out from his other, then I take off into the air. "AH! Jesus! Warn me before you do that!" Jay yells, clinging to my arm. He hates it when I fly without his permission, he's afraid of heights. I'm working on him getting over that fear. I laugh, "Alright, sorry. I didn't see any other way of getting away from him and his crew." He sighs and shakes his head. I giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Care Chapter 3 Midnight Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

After dinner Jay and I went up to my room to do our homework. Yes, Jay stayed for dinner. He stays here more than his own house, he practically lives here, though I can't blame him. I wouldn't want to go home either. Eversince Jay's secret got out, his parents have been freaked out. His parents have been divorced since he was 6, and he goes to his dad's every other 2 months or so. But anyway, his dad freaked out at first but got used to it in the end, they have a really nice relationship now.

If only his mother took it the same way. She is a very religious woman, and it's no fun having a priest try to 'cleanse your soul of the devil's infleuence'. She's still convinced the devil is at work for his attraction to men and won't let up about going to church every Sunday to cleanse himself. I'm laying on my bed, on my stomach, legs up and crossed at the ankles, and sometimes I swing them back and fourth while I'm flipping through a Biology book looking for the answers to the homework.

Jay is laying on my bed also, but he has his back up against my bed frame, and his feet are near my face. I'm tempted to just tickle them but I know that If I do that he'd accidentally kick me in the face. His feet are very sensitive. So I do the smart thing and not tickle them. My phone rings signaling a text, it's on my desk which means I have to get up. I groan and zombie walk up to my desk, its a text from Blossom telling me she's going to stay at her friend Jenny's tonight, why couldn't she just come up to my room and tell me. I shrug and text and ok back then walk back to my bed, I stretch.

Jay smiles, "Tired?" I nod. I sigh bringing my arms down, "Your very pretty, you know." Jay says smiling at me. I smile back, "Thanks." I plopped back on my bed. "Hey, can I ask you something, Bea?" He asks, I sit up and lean on my hand, "Sure, what's up?" He looks embarassed to ask, "C-Can I kiss you?" he looks at me sideways. I giggle, "Oh, wait your serious." he nods. "Why?" I ask scooting closer to him tilting my head in curiosity.

"Well, I don't like being gay. I think that if I kissed a girl I might find some attraction to girls." "Jay, you can't determine who your attracted to just by a kiss. And you don't have to be straight for me to love you, I already do. And since your like the brother I've always wanted, if you really want me to kiss you I will. So do you still want me too?" he sighs then nods. "Ok." I lean over him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Nothing. Maybe it was too short, can you do it a little longer?" I shrug, "Sure."

Then I kiss him for a good 2 minutes, almost make-out. "So?" I bite my lip waiting. "I kind of liked it, but not to the point where I feel comfortable doing it. It felt... wrong." he said slowly. "Oh, was I bad?" "No, no. You were... wow. Your a really good kisser." I giggled, "Well, now you know you can't kiss girls without feeling some kind of wrong doing. So, do you feel better about being gay?" he snorted, "Being gay in this town is like some kind of crime, course I don't feel better about it. But I do feel better knowing that I really am gay and not just like how guys look."

I nod, "Good point. You ready to finish homework." I asked. He nodded and we finished an half-hour later, he left at 9pm. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I know I shouldn't but I leave my window open a crack. I can't sleep unless it's cold, I cannot sleep when it's really hot, it has to be cold. I finally decided to go to bed around 11pm.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Is there a reason were doing this?" I asked my brothers who are flying ahead of me. Boomer shrugged. "Brick's wierd obsession with the blue puff I guess. I don't mind either. She's adorable when she not speaking." I rolled my eyes at him. She is hot I'll give him that. Well all the puff's are but somehow she's the hottest, don't know what it is she just is. I frankly don't care that she's friends with a gay guy, and I don't care that he's gay. As long as he doesn't hit on me I'm fine with it. I don't really see the big deal.

We get up to her window, it doesn't really surprise me that she has the only window seat in the house. It's just like her to stare out a window for hours day-dreaming. Brick opens the window further. She really should learn to close her window at night, this isn't the first time we've snuck into her room to watch her sleep. I know it sounds creepy and it is, my brothers and I just have some wierd attraction to her. Brick had a chance with her once and he blew it big time, he's been beating himself up over it since.

I know it wouldn't seem so because he's such a douche in school, but in reality he's fucking jealous of Jay. He's jealous of how close he is to her. It was he who was like her other half not to long ago. He feels replaced. It's odd for me. Well, I sort of understand. She really was the first person to be-friend us in middle school. And through her the school and the whole town accepted us as equals. We owe her a debt. We all fly through her window and land on her floor. She groans and pulls the covers closer because of the cold chill we brought in. Her hair is spilled all over the pillows and in her face.

She does look cute when she's not talking. Boomer decides to get on her bed and scoot over to her. She rolls over and pushes him out of bed, Brick and I snicker. "Rejected." I joked. He scowled at me. Bubbles moaned a little she sat up a little she looked around then plopped back onto her pillow, she spread out. One of her legs are poking out of the covers. I crack a smile. Brick decides to try what Boomer did, she makes a 'hmm' sound. "Jay? That you?" she asks softly. "Yeah." Brick replies. "Why you here?"

"Couldn't sleep." "Oh, well could you scoot over?" He does and she snugles up to him trying to get comfortable, "Could you scoot over a little more?" he does and he's close to the edge of her bed. She sighs irritated, "Little more, Jay." he does and falls off the bed. "Get out of my room, boys." she warns then goes back to sleep. We snicker then he and Boomer leave probably somewhat embarassed. "You knew we were here the whole time didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Boomer should learn not to wear so much cologne. The smell woke me up." I laughed. I walked over to her window, "Wait." I turned around and see her walk up to me in cute PJ's. She's wearing a tank top and fuzzy blue and white polka dot pants, her hair a mess. She looks that much hotter. "Can I ask you something?" "Soot." She sighed, "Can you maybe get Brick to lay off Jay for a while? There's no way he's going to listen to me, I can only talk so much." I raised an eyebrow, she has a point.

"Elaborate." She rolled her eyes, "If I tell you this, it doesn't leave this room, ok." she told me. I nodded, I can keep a secret. She sighs and closes her window, because she knows my brothers were probably eaves dropping, "Come here." she whispers and pulls me into her bathroom and shuts the door. "Jay questioned his sexuality attraction to me today." I raised an eyebrow, "So what?" she looked at me like I'm stupid.

"So, that means he's trying to be who he's not for sake of his family and the assholes at school. Which means he's self-loathing himself again. I want it to stop so he doesn't end up doing something stupid again. And the only way to do that is to get Brick to back off at least for a little while." I scuffed, "Why should I care again? You want Brick to back off, you go talk to him." she looked down. "I can't be alone with him. To many stupid memories." she muttered then waved it away with her hand.

"But if you won't do it, I guess I'll just have to suck it up. Anyway, you should care because you could be saving someone's life. Trust me you don't know what Brick makes Jay do. Or me. But that's not the point, I just want Jay to be safe. If I sound like an overbearing mother so be it. He's really my only friend and I don't want to lose him because people can't get over themselves and accept the fact that he's gay. So, please will you try to talk to him?" she looked at me biting her lip in that nervous habit she has, looking up at me with big blue puppy dog eyes.

I sigh, "Yeah." she smiles brightly and hugs me tightly. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much." then she let me go. "Now, get out of my house." she said all serious getting back in bed. I chuckled lightly and opened the window and took off my brothers following in tow. "So, you heard?" "Yeah. She tried to block us out with moving to a different room and shutting the door then whispering but I think she forgot that we can all hear over miles. Other than that flaw she's really smart." Boomer said.

"Yeah, she is. So, what are you gonna do Brick? You gonna lay off Jay?" I asked. All he did was flash and evil smirk and take off. I'll take that as a no.

**End of Butch's P.O.V**


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Care Chapter 4 Football Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"Woo! Go, go Jayson, go, go!" I chant as I watch him practice. He grins and shakes his head at me, then he blows me a kiss. I catch it, and giggle. He looks so cute in his football uniform. Our school mascot is the Jaguar, our school colors are yellow and purple. Coach Dawson comes over to me. He and Professor are old friends, sometimes he comes over to play poker or something with Professor. He's in his mid-40's, a little chubby and he's bald. "Looks like Jayson has his own cheerleader." I giggle, "Yup."

"You know he could get a scholarship, in fact a few schools are coming to Homecoming to pick out 5 players to attend one of there schools." he said. "No way?! Jay is so going to get into one. It's be stupid if he didn't, he has such a natural talent." He nods, "That he does. He has a real future in football." He agreed. "So, um do you mind my asking something a little weird?" He chuckled, "Sure, why not?" he smiled. "How are the other boys treating him in the locker room?" his smile turned into a frown.

"Honestly a little better but not by much. They all flock to one side to change leaving him alone, sometimes he just changes before coming into the locker room in the boys bathroom. He's always the first one out." I sigh, "Do you have a problem with it?" I ask. "Nah, I don't. I have a nephew, my son and a few others in my family who are gay. It's really no big deal. But you know how people love to gossip." "Yeah, I do." he nods then look out to the field where the boys are waiting.

He blows his whistle, "Jayson, let me see your kicks." Jayson runs up and kicks the ball and it goes straight through the field goal line. I shout 'woo-hoo', "Way to go, Jay!" He smiles at me. It's in the middle of practice and they are playing a scrimmage, I do my duty and chant, "Go, go Jayson, go, go!" that just gives him more confidence and he's outstanding. Coach Dawson blows the whistle for the end of practice, Jay comes up to the bench to get his towel and water bottle. I skip up to him.

"Hey Bubbly." I giggle, "Go, go, Faggot, go, go!" I hear Brick and his crew chant, his brothers are to busy flirting with the cheerleaders to notice. I inwardly groan in annoyance, "What?" I ask bored. "Geez, don't have to be so snappy, Baby Blue. I just thought it was adorable how you were cheering for your faggot friend." he said friend mockingly. He walked closer, we're face to face now with his crew surrounding me and Jay. I scowled.

"God, will you ever stop being an asshole?" "Will you ever stop being a whore?" I fumed and almost punched him. Jay held me back and pulled me along, "Hey! Let me go! Let me beat the shit out of that asshole!" I protested. Jay took me by the shoulders. "No, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." "I won't get hurt, he will. I'm mad enough." "That's the problem. Your mad, do you really want to put him in the hospital?" "Yes." he looked at me, I sighed, "No." "Don't listen to him anyway. I know your still a virgin." he smirked.

I blushed like crazy and play hit him, "Jay! That kind of information shouldn't be heard." he chuckled lightly, "Alright, I'm sorry." I smiled at him. "And Bea?" "Hmm?" "I don't need you to fight all my battles with him for me. I'm a big boy I can handle my own." "Could have fooled me." I muttered. "Bea, I've gotten better. I know I can handle my own. You just never give me the chance. I don't need you protecting me all the time."

"I know, I know. But if I don't do it, who will? Honestly, who will stand up for you when your on your own?" I asked tears brimming my eyes. "I get that, believe me I do. And I thank God everyday for you, but I need to do it for myself too." he wiped a tear away with his thumb. I nod, "I know. But as long as assholes like him are picking on you, I'll never stop defending you. I'll never stop trying to protect you. I'm determined to make sure you'll be ok when the day is over. You can't stop me. Only I can do that."

"And I will let you start to defend yourself more now. Don't want to damage any male pride, now." I teased. He chuckled lightly. He hugged me tight and took my hand, "C'mon, I still have to drive you to the gym, remember?" "Oh, yeah! I have to practice before my meet next week." He chuckled, "You forget things so easily." We walked past Brick and his crew like they weren't even there, and to Jay and me right now, they weren't.

He put his gym bag over his shoulder after putting his towel and water bottle in it and re-took my hand. "So, I just saw the cutest dress at the mall last week." I informed him as we walked away, "Yeah?" I nodded, "I was thinking of going there sometime before Homecoming and getting it. I was wondering if you'd come with." I asked. "Dress shopping. What every boy dreams of, course I'm there. It would be a catastrophe if you showed up in a hideous dress." I giggled, "Yes, yes it would." We got into his car and drove to the gym, talking about our mall trip the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Care Chapter 5 School Project Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

_*Bell Rings*_

I hurry to my History class after slamming my locker shut. We're learning about the Russian Revolution, it sparks my interest for some reason. I find it interesting. That and I've always wanted to go to Russia to see the history of it. Yeah, I know history is so boring to most people but to me it interests me. I like to learn from the past. If that makes me weird then so be it. "Alright, everyone here?" Mr. Nashkey asked. He's a tall guy, he looks like a kind father in a geeky kind of way. He's always wearing printed ties.

Like today it's a Mickey Mouse tie. Once everyone was settled in, he began today's lecture. It's about Czar Nicholas II and Vladimir Lenin, he wants us to pick out the differences in their leadership. Class actually went by fast, we're already 20 minutes in. Only 25 more minutes to go before I get to go home. History is my last class of the day. He passes out papers, I pass the rest back to the person behind me. Some people groaned once they read it, but me I smiled.

"Yeah how dare I right? Giving you students a major project, how horrible of me." Mr. Nashkey says sarcastically. "Now, you will be able to work with a partner on this-" he got cut of by the sighs of relief and talking of who-pairing-up-with-who. "Hey, settle down. Before you get too excited I've already paired you up with someone." he said, more groans from the others including me. I hate getting a partner, the other person never wants to do the work, or even be near me, so I end up doing it by myself and just putting their name on it.

He ignores the groans of protest. "I've paired you up by your grades. So someone who is doing really well will be paired with someone who is not doing so well, or vice verse. Got it?" "Got it." we said back. This is a small class, a class of 20. "I'll name off your partners and after that you are to move with your partner. I'll start with the B's. First on my list are... Bubbles and Butch." then he named off the rest. I inwardly groaned. Why did I have to paired with Butch of all people? Well, I'm glad it's not Brick.

Yeah, I have Butch and Brick in my history class. Lucky me. I sigh and gather my stuff then I move over and sit in the empty desk next to him. He sits in the far back left corner by the back windows. "Looks like your stuck with me, Sugar." Butch said with a smirk. "Only for 2 weeks. I'll survive." I muttered. "You will have to choose either Lenin or the Czar's leadership, which one you think is better. The Reds or The Whites. You and your partner will have to write a 2 page essay on why you chose The Reds or The Whites. And then debate with another pair of partners on which is best and why. This is all due 2 weeks from today, which is a Friday."

_*Bell Rings*_

I sigh, "Don't worry I'll put your name on it." I said then started to walk away. He caught my arm, "Hey, you want to do it by yourself?" "No, but I'm going to end up doing all the work anyway, it's how it always is. Oh, and you may not want to be seen with me, remember I'm friends with the gay guy. You could damage your social status talking to me, look people are staring already." I'm being so sarcastic right now. "I don't fucking care, let 'em stare. Your not doing it on your own, he gave us partners for a reason, Sugar."

I looked at him skeptically. He's being serious right now. He means it. He wants to help me do it. I sigh, "Ok." he grinned. "Come by after school. Or, you can just come with me now." he said extending his elbow to me. I smiled and looked at him, "Really? How charming." I took it, "I can be charming when I want to be." I rolled my eyes at him as we walked out of the class room. "Wait, I think I have gymnastics practice." I said aloud, he looked at me sideways as I got out my phone from by back faded blue jeans pocket to check my calendar.

I'm wearing a really cute outfit today. I'm wearing black leather boots that have buckles at the ankles, they go up to my knees but not covering them, faded blue jeans, a black see-through lacy blouse, I have a white tank-top underneath it though, and a black choker necklace with a fancy cross in the middle. Jay gave it to me for our 1 week friendship anniversary. Yeah, we have friendship anniversaries, so what? I know we're weird. "No, never mind that's tomorrow." I said as I came up to my locker to which Jay was waiting.

I opened my locker without being at war with it for once, and put books I don't need and do need for homework in my black messenger bag that has splattered paint on it thanks to me. "There a reason for Butchie Boy hanging with you?" Jay whispers. I laugh, "Butchie Boy? Really? And yes there is. I'm going over to Butch's to work on a project together." I explained. He grins, "Yeah, since asshole was already taken I had to think up something." he explained. I giggled, "I think Butchie Boy is cute. Don't you, Butch?"

I asked running my hand through his already messy raven black hair. He swatted my hand away and I giggled. "So, what's Boomer's nickname?" I asked Jay. "Pompous Ass." he smirked. I laughed, "That is so true." even Butch laughed along. After our laughing fit, I close my locker and we all walk out to the student's parking lot. "So, your going to work on a 'project'." Jay asks putting air quotes around project. I play hit him, "Yes, Jay. Go ask Mr. Nashkey, he'll tell you I'm working on a project with Butch. Nothing else. Gosh why does everything have to be a make-out session with you?" I joked but I spoke before I thought and his smile faded.

"Oh, Jay I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." he nods. I bite my lip and we stop at his car, or his mom's car. Which is a cherry red mustang convertible, his mom's a big shot lawyer so she can afford really nice things. I grab his arm, "Jay." he looks at me. "I really didn't mean it. I should have thought before I spoke, I'm sorry." He brings me in for a hug, "I know. I gotta learn to stop taking things so seriously. I'm sorry too." I squeezed him tight before letting go, I kissed his cheek. "I'll call you later, ok?" he nodded. I walked away with Butch to his motorcycle.

"No, way! I forgot you had this old thing. You still gonna teach me how to ride it?" Butch chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Maybe. If you be a good little girl." I frowned at him and he just laughed lightly. "So, uh, has Jay always been that sensitive?" Butch asks as I get situated on the bike behind him. "Yeah, it's kind of hard not to be when your being bullied 24/7." he nodded. "So, what did you say that upset him?" he asked. "When I asked him if everything had to be about making-out with him. Which it isn't. But after what happened yesterday, I should have thought before speaking." I explained.

"Oh, what happened yesterday?" he asked. "I told you this morning. Early this morning. Remember?" I asked. "About him questioning himself?" he asked. "Yup. You can put the pieces together." I told him. After a while he got it, we didn't speak much after that. He started the bike and we took off. They live in an actual house, it's still in the forest but at least its a house. It's a mansion actually. HIM and Mojo Jojo, invested into the boys's futures or whatever. Butch scared me a little when he started to go too fast, I held onto him tighter. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

He laughed as we drove up the dirt road to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Care Chapter 6 Just A Kiss, Nothing More

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

After we finished our usual homework, we got to work on our project. We're in the living room, sitting on the floor looking through our history books jotting notes down about Lenin. We chose Lenin because he has a vision for Russia, a good vision. Which also means that we chose The Reds or rebels of the Russian Revolution. We decided to divide up the project. I get on page of the essay, he gets the second page and he gets to write 5 of the debate cards while I write the others. It's fair, and I'm loving that I don't have to do it all by myself."Want to take a break?" he asked, I look up from the textbook that's on my lap, my hands supporting my head, arms resting on my legs. "Yeah, I could use a break. I'm getting a headache from reading so much." I said gladly taking the book off me and setting it on the floor, while I stretch and lay down on the floor. He chuckles lightly, I sit back up, resting my hands behind me to sit me up but I'm still laying down with my legs criss-crossed.

I tilt my head to the side in curiosity, some of my hair getting in my face. "What?" I ask. He chuckles lightly again and scotches near me, we're now inches from each other. He's kneeling down on my right side, knees at my slouching arms. "You are so cute, you know." I blush lightly and giggle, "Yeah. It's not like I have to try." he smiled and chuckled at me. I smiled at him. More hair got in my face, I can't see much through the golden locks. I grow irritated and blow them only to get more in my face. I sigh irritated and just leave it. He shakes his head and brushes my hair back behind my ear, his face almost touching mine. I blush at the closeness. "Thanks." I breathe out backing up a bit. He looks at me, his hand not leaving my left cheek. For what seems like forever, we stare at each other, forest green meeting aquamarine. I blink and then he leans in and hesitantly connects our lips.

I froze. I don't know what to do, I didn't think Butch liked me all that much. I have kissed before, Brick was my first kiss, it was perfect and I don't regret it as much as I hate him now. Well, hate is a strong word so lets say I strongly dislike him. And then I gave in, I might as well, he's trying so hard to kiss me, and kiss me good.I giggle a little and smile against his lips, he smiles back and kisses me more. "Butch." "Hmm." "Your kissing me." I mumble against his lips. He pulls away and looks at me, "That I am. I like kissing you." I giggle, "I like kissing you too." and I do, he's an amazing kisser. He smirks, "You want to kiss some more?" I smile and pull him down to me by his shirt collar, "Yes." I whisper. He smirks and kisses me. After a while he wants entry to my mouth, I let him. We fight each other for dominance but he wins because I got tired.

I tugged playfully at his hair, he laid over top of me pressing his body to mine. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing my neck. Looks like Jay was right, this project did turn out to be a make-out session. He'll be happy to hear that he was right. Our breathing became heightened and more difficult like we just ran a mile in gym class. "Butch, maybe you should slow down a bit." I said pushing him away a little. He nodded and started kissing me again exploring my mouth with his. I gave out soft moans of pleasure, kissing him just feels so... right. I felt him smirk against my lips when I did let a sound escape my throat. I took control, I kissed him like I've never kissed any guy before, with a hunger and passion I never knew I had. I pulled away play biting his lip, he gave a low moan which I smirked at and pecked his lips.

"Damn. You know how to kiss." he said catching his breath. I giggled and calmed my breathing a little, "Thanks, your not to bad yourself." I smiled at him. He smirked and gave me pecks all over, he kissed my collar bone, neck, chin, cheeks, temples, forehead, nose and finally my lips and started kissing again and things got heated pretty quickly. He moved his hands up and down my legs, then he started pulling down my leggings. I let out a gasp of surprise and then the front door opened and in came Brick and Boomer. Butch smirked at my gasp and seemed oblivious to the fact that his brothers walked in on us, he kissed me again. I bit his lip hard, he pulled away quickly. "Ow! Jesus, someones a little feisty." he complained. I pointed and he followed and saw his brothers with 'oh my god, what the fuck?!' faces, Brick looking especially pissed off for some reason.

He sighed irritably then got off me and stood up crossing his arms over his chest while I sit up in a sitting position, I fix my hair nervously. One of many of my nervous habits, twisting or fixing my hair, biting my lip, straightening out my already wrinkle free clothing, picking at my shirt hem, bouncing my leg up and down, and looking anywhere but at the person(s) I'm nervous around. All of the boys know of my nervous habits. "Ah, hi guys. We were just um well, um..." I babble on and on I tend to talk about nonsense when I'm nervous too."Yeah, we know what you were doing. Makes no sense, you'll make-out with Butch but not me. I have to say Bubbles, I'm really hurt." Boomer says in mock agony.

I glare at him, then I look away and clear my throat. "Well, I guess I should get home." I stood up and got my bag from the couch and put my history book in it, and got ready to leave. "Oh, um call me tomorrow for the project, k?" I asked Butch, he nodded. I sighed and walked past Brick and Boomer. Brick blocked my way, "Can you please move?" I ask slightly irritated as stares down at me, "Why did you kiss him?" he demanded. I'm taken a back, why does he care? "Ok, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I just kissed him back. It was just a kiss, nothing more. And why the hell do you care anyway? Your not my boyfriend anymore, remember? Or do I have to slap you again so you get it?" I threatened. I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of him Lord knows I have so many reasons. He clenched his jaw, "That's what I thought." I mumbled and ducked under his arm and went out the already open door.

I take off in the night sky leaving a baby blue streak behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Care Chapter 7 Don't Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

It was just a kiss. That's all it was. Right? I'm not going to deny it, I liked kissing Butch. It felt right and oh so good. Does this mean I'm starting to fall for the guy? I sure hope not, I have too much drama in my life already. I sigh as a spring breeze goes by. Jay and I are enjoying our Saturday by relaxing on a hill under a tree in the forest. He has his back rested against the tree trunk, I'm laying down with my legs over his lap. "This is nice. Isn't it Jay?" he ignored me. Hmm... he must be daydreaming again. "Jay?" nothing. "Jayson!" I yell he jolts out of his daydream. "What?" he asks startled. "You ok?" he nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." I look at him skeptically, my lips pursed, I sit up and balance on my arms, looking at him.

"Are you still questioning yourself?" he looks down. I groan, "Jay." I say then sigh. "What? Those questions don't just go away after one kiss." I noted that and in a flash I had him straddled between my legs, and I'm sitting on his lap, facing him. "How does this make you feel? Me sitting on you I mean." He looks off in thought then shrugs, "Fine. You've sat on me before." "True, but not like this." I pressed myself closer to him to get my point across. He blushed at the closeness but shrugged again, "You find nothing wrong with this?" I ask him. "No." I frown in thought. Any normal guy would have me shirtless by now but of course it doesn't help what I'm wearing.

Since it's May, spring time the weather has been warming up. So I'm wearing jean shorts, tan wedges, and a blue plaid button up shirt, with just my bra underneath, my hair is down and spilling over my shoulders, I also have a blue headband in my hair. An idea comes to me and I start un-buttoning my shirt slowly. Jay's eyes widen, "What the hell are you doing?" he asks in a harsh whisper. "Well, your questioning yourself again. I'm only helping. Now, how do you feel when I'm doing this? Do you feel attracted? Turned on? What?" "I'll admit that you are very, very attractive. But the most I feel is embarrassed." Jay said.

I smile at him, "That's ok. That's good actually." I un-button the last one and move my shirt aside, giving him full view of my chest. "So, now how do you feel?" he blushes a lot. I giggle, "Your gay my friend. If you were straight, you'd be licking my chest by now. But your not and that's ok. I wouldn't want you to change anyway." He looks down in shame. I pick his head back up and hold his chin in my right hand. "Hey. There is nothing wrong with it. I would still love you. Gay, bi, straight, whatever. My love for you wouldn't change. Your curious about the woman's body and there is nothing wrong with that, it's ok. It's normal for boys to be curious, same for girls."

I smile at him, "It just so happens that you don't find women all that attractive. You know when a woman is beautiful, you just don't act on it. That is ok. Ok?" "It is not ok, Bea. I'm the fucking plague in this town, and I bring anyone who tries to help down with me. You lost your life because of me." I laughed, "I don't want that life back. What? Friends who only talked about their problems. Aren't really there for me. Sister's who out shine me, well they still do but at least they know about how I felt and made sure I'm just as important. Best guy friends who eventually went their separate ways. Brick."

I choked out his name. Because at this point I was tearing up. "I don't want that back. Never. That part of my life is over. And I am 100% great full for getting to know you. Your the one who's there when no one else is. You understand me better than anyone. Your really the one who matters to me when it comes down to it." "I rank higher than your family?" he asked smirking because he knows I'd do anything to keep them safe. I shake my head, "No. But close to it." I giggle, he smiles. "Speaking of? How come you never tell me about him? Every time you hear his name it's like your about to punch something. So, what gives?" he asked.

I sigh and slouch, re-buttoning my shirt and getting off him. "That is a long, boring story." He perks up like a kid getting ready for bed as their parents read them a bedtime story. I giggle, "I've got time, Bea." he smiles. I giggle, "Alright. But you asked for it." he grinned. I shake my head and smile. Then I begin telling him my dark past. "Once upon a time, a man by the name Professor Johnathan Utonium mixed sugar, spice and everything nice in an experiment. But accidentally got a substance called Chemical X into the mixture, thus the Powerpuff Girls were born." I started.

Jay laughed, "I don't need to hear how you were created. Every one knows that." I giggle, "Fine, take away my story telling fun." he chuckles. "Fast forward. All the villains got defeated and gave up now they live normal lives. I was the first to trust some of them and befriend them. I befriended the Rowdyruff Boys when they were considered the plague. By me befriending them the town started the slow process of accepting them. Brick and I were the closest out of his brothers."

"He was like my over protective big brother. But I soon figured out that he was only protective of me because he wanted me for himself. I was confused buy this. Since when does a ruff fall for a puff? But it happened. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Soon enough everyone knew we were dating. I was the happiest I've ever been. But of course in the beginning everything starts out wonderful. We were in love. At least I was. He was my first love. Well, first anything. Yeah, that's right Jay. Brick stole my virginity." I giggled at his wide-eyed gaze.

"Anyway, after that we, you know, sealed the deal. He'd been acting weird. He'd been ditching me at school, leaving when I went up to talk to him. He was avoiding me for some reason. And since I know him so well, I know he was feeling guilty about something. Because that's what he does, he runs away from his problems. I followed him one night. I know its creepy and stalker-ish but I had to know why he was avoiding me. I hoped to get him alone to confront him but instead I caught him walking with another girl. They were only walking and holding hands but I know a cheater when I see one."

"I walked right up to him and he saw me coming, I slapped him across the face so hard. I was fuming with anger. The girl got scared of what I'd do to her so she ran off in fear. He yelled at me, "What the hell, Bubbles?" I yelled at him, "So this is what you've been doing behind my back. Cheating on me!" He looked at me like I was crazy and didn't know what I was talking about. I stared to doubt if he really was cheating. "I would never do that to you. God, don't you know me?" I was silent. "She was just a friend. I was asking her what you'd like for a birthday present." Bam! It was like I was the one slapped."

"I felt so ashamed, embarrassed, angry, stupid, and humiliated for thinking that he'd go as low as cheating. I wanted to cry, but I put on my brave face. I apologized to him over and over again begging him to forgive me. He did forgive me, and he held me so close. He made a joke about me slapping him then everything was fine again. At least that's what I thought. I went by his house a week after and I caught him with the same girl, they were practically naked on the couch having sex. I got a good look at the girl and I realized it was my best friend, Kelsey Morgan. This time when I slapped him I didn't feel ashamed, embarrassed, stupid, and humiliated. I only felt anger. Anger and hurt."

"I lost my best friend since kindergarten that day. But most of all, I lost myself. He was my everything. My whole world. I believed him when he told me he loved me. I guess when your 15 you believe whatever your first love says. I went into a depression. I kept asking myself what I did wrong. Could I have fixed it. Why didn't I make him talk to me? Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Am I not enough? I wondered what it would be like if I were to disappear. Would anyone miss me? My answer then was no, I became suicidal. I began cutting. Buttercup found me one day in my bathroom. She made me see what I was doing to myself. My skin looked so ugly in scars. She became my rock, If I ever felt like I wanted to do it again, I'd go to her."

I sniffed and wiped at the tears that fell. "That is why I want to beat the shit out of him. He's deceitful, selfish, egocentric, arrogant, cocky as hell, manipulative, but clever. Very, very clever. And if your questioning yourself because of him, your mom, the town, school, whatever, don't. Don't ever change who you are. I'd rather you be you than you be you while not being you. By making yourself like girls the way a straight guy would. I don't want you to do that to yourself. I know you don't want to. If you think it would get Brick off your back it won't. He is relentless. He'll make it worse. So just promise me. Promise me you won't change." I asked holding out my pinkie finger. He looped it through his, "I promise." We smiled and I hugged him.

A pinkie promise is the most powerful promise ever. Just one little thing meaning so much. Like I said, I'd love him either way. I don't want him to change. But if he does what to change I want it to be for the right reasons. But if he knows he's gay, he's gay. He can't change. Even if he tried. Even if he wanted to. He can't change who he is. And I don't want him to.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I was flying, going home from my work out at the gym. I heard voices and stopped to listen. I sat on a tree and I saw _them_, relaxing there on that hill. I don't want them to see me so I hid myself in the tree and listened. Tapping into my super-hearing, I was still and silent. Listening. I heard ever single word she said. And with every word it was like a slap in the face. She is right. She has right to want to beat the shit out of me. Of course she is right. She's the voice of reason. She's right about every thing. I fly off in frustration. How could I? How could I make her cut? How could I make her think those things? It's all those things that made me feel like I wasn't enough for her. It's why I did what I did. I was punishing myself for falling for _her_. And she's right. I would make Jay's life more miserable. Much more.

**End of Brick's P.O.V**


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Care Chapter What The Hell Did You Do?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

I'm at another one of Jay's football practices. This is the last practice before Homecoming tonight at 8. It's 4pm now. I'm on the bleachers, sketching as I wait for the guys to get done changing. I'm just sketching the landscape right now, from the football lights to the sun in the distance. Something catches my attention. Thank God for my super-hearing. I look up and see the boys locker room door open and out comes Jay running for his life. I set my stuff down and fly down to him and get in his way.

When he sees me he starts to walk fuming mad, tears falling down his face. "Jay? Jay, what's wrong?" he walks past me. I grab his arm, "Jay, talk to me. What happened?" he flared his nostrils then sniffed and shoved me off and stomped off to his car. I stand there, a quizzical look on my face. I sigh knowingly, now I'm pissed off. I enter the school and walk right into the boys locker room. I ignore all the whistles. I find who I'm looking for and fly at him pinning him to the wall.

My arms is pinning him by the throat, "What did you do to him?" I yell ferious. His smirk never faultered, "If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask, doll face." I got even more pissed now, I slap him across the face, "I'm in no mood for your stupid sarcastic remarks. What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled keeping my voice calm but anyone can tell I'm pissed off. His jaw clenched, even he's smart enough not to mess with me right now. He looked up, I followed his gaze and gasped. I set him down, and myself down and backed up.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I really looked. I started to cry and shake my head. Jay's unlucky because he has to share the same locker space as Brick and his brothers. In black spray paint all over the side Jay's locker is on and on the wall are words. Words that might spark some old feelings of suisidal. On the wall it says, 'Go To Hell, Faggot! We'll Be Glad When You Do!' and on the lockers it says, 'You Don't Belong Here, Homo. Do Us All A Favor And Go Away!' then papers saying homo or faggot on them are pouring out of his locker.

"Who did this? Was it all Brick or did he have help?" I asked them all, they all cletched thier jaws. "So, the entire team is behind this. Even you, Butch?" I asked looking at him, he clentched his jaw, "Thought you were better than that. Guess I was wrong." I said looking him in the eyes. I saw a flash of regret before I turned my gaze away. I looked back up at it, and started to cry again. Some guy stifled a laugh because of my reaction. "You all think this is funny, don't you?"

They stopped and looked like they just got caught reaching in a cookie jar. That's good, they should feel guilty. "You think it's funny for someone to go to hell? You think it's funny to make someone else feel so sick of themselves they want to just end it? You have no idea what pain that brings." "No one really wants to die, but you, you people, you make someone want to. Right now your making Jay feel so sad, right now he might try something stupid again."

"I really shouldn't say this but it needs to be said. Do you know what shit like this does to him?" I indicated the spray paint. "I bet you don't. This makes people go into a deep emotional depresson. By feeling worthless, loathed, stupid, anyother thing you can think of. No one wants to feel that way. But think about stuff like this happening to you every day. You don't get a break. And sometimes it just gets to much and you just want to end it. And you think, maybe this will be best for everyone if I weren't here anymore. Why not? No one will miss me anyway." I stop to let what I'm saying really sinks in.

"Jay has tried to commit suiside countless times before, I was the only one. _The only one._ There to pick him back up again. He tried cliff jumping, getting run over, slitting his throat, getting in a locked barn with a car running, taking pills, let's see what else. Oh yes my favorite one, getting in an 'accident' by 'accidentaly' driving off a bridge and almost drowning in the river." I put accident in air quotes. Almost everyone gulped, even Brick.

"And this happens because of all the stunts you pull." I said turning to Brick. "This. The shoving, the verbal abuse, physical abuse, yeah I remember when you beat him up, you did it infront of me. The knocking books out of his hands, looming over him, never giving him a break from you tryrancy. But my favorite is when you put a dead rat in his locker attatching a note inside the rat's mouth telling him that 'this should be you'. That's why I asked you, will you ever stop being an asshole?" He didn't say anything but in his eyes I could see regret, guilt, and self-loathing.

I turned to everyone else, "So, think before you do something like this to him next time you want to do something 'fun'." I said then walked away and as soon as I was out that door I flew off to find Jay. "Jayson!" "Jay!" I yelled over and over looking for him. I went to his house, he wasn't there. I went to the park, he wasn't there. I went to the mall and usual hangouts we go to, he wasn't there. I searched the whole entire city but every single time, he wasn't there. It's as if he vanished. That thought scares the crap out of me. I decide to walk, and look for him. He may be hiding somewhere on the ground.

Minutes passed and there's still no sign of him. I grow anxious and worried something might have happened to him. And that's when it happened. When I found him. I saw him in his car on a deserted dirt road in the outskirts of town. He looked ahead determined. I stared wondering what the hell he was doing. And then I got it, but it all happened to fast. The sound of the engine in my ears, the speed he was going at, letting go of the wheel, how the highway was coming up so fast, the look on his face, was relief. I had to do something, and so I did. I yelled his name and put my body infront of his car so that I was the one crushed by the semi, not him. He let out a scream of surprise. The last thing I see is the front end of his car a little damaged, and his face hovering over mine, worry and guilt written all over it.


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Care Chapter 9 Told You I'd Protect You

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

I scrunched my eyes tight before I opened them. I'm met with a blinding white light and I have to blink rapidly to get my focus. I hear a gasp and what sounds like Blossom saying that 'she's awake'. I'm guessing the she is me. Someone grabs my hand, I turn my head and open my eyes to be stating at pale blue ones. I smile slightly, "Hey." I whispered my voice raspy from lack of use. He smiled back at me, then hugged me. "Oh, my god. I'm so glad you're alright. I got so worried. This is all my fault Bea. I should have talked to you first. It was stupid of me to do, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he sobbed into my shoulder. I laughed a little, "Jay, Jay it's fine. Nothing can kill me remember. Unless that truck had Antidote X on it or something. I'm ok, and yeah you should have talked to me first. I'm just glad your ok. Didn't I tell you that I'd protect you?" I asked looking at him quizzically giving him a smile.

He sniffed and laughed a little, "Yeah." he replied lamely. I shook my head and tsked, "You never listen to me, do you. What shall I ever do with you?" I questioned teasing him. He gave a small smile and sat back down on the chair beside my bed. Blossom was next to attack me in a hug, "I was so worried." she whispered to me, I hugged her back. "I love you too, Bloss." I whispered to her. Blossom smiled and let me go, then Buttercup play punched my arm. "Don't do that again, got it." she warned. I nodded, and she hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, BC." I said to her my voice muffled by my face in her shirt. "I love you more." she said back. Professor was the last to hug me and then he left to get me something to eat and drink. Turns out I've been unconscious for a week. Wow. I have so much catching up to do. Especially that project I have to do with Butch. Ugh! I hate just thinking about it.

Jay came to lay down by me on my bed, I cuddled next to him like I always do. "So, what's happened in the wonderful world of high school?" I asked. "Actually, better." he said shocked. I look up to him with a questioning look. "Yeah, ever since you yelled at the football team for doing that to me, people have be looking at me differently. A good different. Some guy actually video recorded your speech and played it at a conference with the school staff. The school's promoting a bully-free zone, and Brick and the others got in-school-suspension for a week. And after that week, Brick and his posse have been keeping their distance from me, and it's not so weird in the locker room anymore. You're more popular than ever, Bea." he joked at the last part. "Wow. A lot has happened during my week of la-la land." I replied bluntly. Which Jay laughed at. "What all happened anyway? Last thing I remember is your face before I went unconscious." I asked.

"Well, you were crushed between my car and a truck. You looked dead. The knowledge of knowing you were created and can't die, never crossed my mind. You were bleeding all over, you had bruises and you were so pale. I panicked. I desperately tried shaking you awake. I yelled at you to 'get the hell up' and to 'stop pretending'. I've been guilt-ridden ever since." he explained. "Oh Jay. I'm sorry to put you through that, you have enough shit to deal with already." I told him hugging him tighter. He gave me a tight squeeze, "It's fine Bea. I'll always have time to worry for you." he said then kissed my forehead. "Awe! You are so sweet! Ugh! Why do you have to be gay?" I asked exasperated. He chuckled, "I'm serious, Jay. All the good decent guys are either, gay, taken or crazy." he laughed again and I pouted. "Not all of them. Butch stopped by." Jay said. "He did?" I asked shocked.

Jay nodded, "Yeah. If it wasn't me here 24/7 to watch over you, he was. In fact all the Jojo brothers came to check on you, only Butch stayed nights." Jay explained. "T-That is so... bizarre. I thought they hated me or something..." I trailed off in confusion and curiosity. Jay shrugged, "Apparently not." he said. "Hmm... that's interesting..." I trailed off again. Jay groaned and chuckled, "Don't." he said. "Don't? Don't what?" I asked. He grinned at me, "That look." he said. "What look?" I asked confused. "The look that says that you want to investigate on something. You're no Nancy Drew, Bea." he said. "I have never gave that look in my life." I replied defiantly. He just arched an eyebrow at me and I surrendered to the truth. "Yup. You know I'm right." he said teasingly, poking my stomach. I pouted at him. "Ugh! Whatever. All I know is that I'm still tired and I have to face school bright and early in the morning. So, wake me when it's dinner time." It's only like 2 in the afternoon according to my alarm clock on my night stand. I told him, snuggling into him, closing my eyes. He chuckled, "Sure Bea. Whatever you want." then I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
